The present invention relates to a box provided with a number of holders, all of which have a bottom, end walls and side walls, with always at least two adjacent holders having a pivoting connection at their bottom and the holders being of such dimensions that when they are in the folded state, an earlier folded holder will close off an adjacent outside holder, and wherein the pivoting connections of each of these two holders with adjacent holders are positioned at right angles to each other, such, that in the unfolded state two adjoining rows of holders are provided.
Such a box is known from Dutch patent application 7810935 (U.K. patent application GB 2034 669B). This known foldable box is used for many purposes such as for storing screws, nuts and other small technical parts, as a sewing box, cigar and cigarette box, but also as a box for storing make-up articles and with provisions for storing eye-shadow and the like. GB-A-168531, in particular FIGS. 18 and 19 disclose a box as described at the outset.
In order to obtain access to the various holders of the known box, the box can be folded out into a flat extended position in which the holders are connected in series forming a long row. The disadvantage of this is that, if the box is provided with a great number of holders, it takes up much space when extended. This is detrimental to its ease of use. A further drawback of the known box is that the holders, if they are part of a rectangular box, may have greatly varied dimensions. Especially the holders that are on the inside, when the box is in its folded state, often have an impractical narrow shape, while the holders positioned more on the outside are more square of shape. In view of practicability, such a great variety of holder shapes is not always desirable.